


i would just flirt with you, but you wouldn't realize what i was doing

by MeganRachel09



Series: Jily Week 2017 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Platform 9 3/4, Public Display of Affection, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 18:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10037408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganRachel09/pseuds/MeganRachel09
Summary: Jily week day 3:First Kissor Quidditch.James is oblivious to all of Lily's hints, so she takes matters into her own hands.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This one was really fun to write. I hope you enjoy it :)

He was coming towards her in the narrow train corridor, towering a full head over the crowd he was pushing through, his mates trailing along behind him. Well, he wasn’t exactly moving towards her, but in her general direction like everyone else since she stood near the door for no other reason than because she had hoped to intercept him. She had said goodbye to her friends already back in their compartment before the train had even reached the station.

“Hey, Evans.” James grinned over the heads of the crowd when he spotted her.

With one hand he pulled his trunk along behind him and the other held a bag she suspected was filled with contraband he had somehow managed to sneak past Filch – why the caretaker wanted to stop people from sneaking banned items out of school was a mystery to her, but he had spent hours randomly searching people’s trunks this morning and there was no way he had let James and his friends go without a thorough inspection. Had either of his hands been free, she felt certain that it would have raked through his hair, a habit of his that used to bother her but which she had recently become quite fond of.

“Hello, Potter.” She fell into step with him, ignoring the indignant sound Sirius made when he had to pause to let her in next to his best mate.

“Hi, Red, nice to see you as well. I’m fine, and you? No, don’t worry, I wasn’t walking there already,” Sirius said loudly.

“Hello, Remus. Hello, Peter.” Lily paused dramatically, then looked over her shoulder and caught Sirius’s eye. “Hello, Black.”

“Hi, Lily,” Remus said, nudging Sirius with an elbow to the side.

Next to him, Peter waved. Sirius fell back a few more steps, not-so-subtly giving James and Lily a bit of space. Lily turned to look at James only to find him smiling down at her as they pushed their way through the crowded platform.

“Big plans this summer?” James asked. “Now that you’re seventeen and all, you can do whatever you want.”

“Still underage in the Muggle world,” she reminded him. “Can’t drink. Can’t get a tattoo without my parents’ permission. Can’t really do anything without my parents’ permission, actually.”

“What a joke!” James’s eyes were wide and horrified as if he could not imagine a world so cruel as to not allow a seventeen-year-old to make their own choices. “You could always come over to mine and hang out. If your parents let you.”

Her heart skipped a beat. This was exactly what she had wanted, and she hadn’t even had to hint. She had been trying to subtly let him know that it was about time he asked her out, but he hadn’t caught on to any of her hints last semester and now it was summer break and she had been so worried she wouldn’t be able to see him until September.

“Yeah?” She tried to keep the excitement out of her voice. Calm, aloof, that was how she should play this. “Your house?”

“Sure. Sirius, Remus, and Peter are almost always there, so it definitely won’t be boring.” He paused, jerked his chin back over his shoulder. “Well, Sirius lives with me, so he’s definitely always there.”

“Thinking of getting my own flat this summer, though,” Sirius chimed in, his voice coming from just over her shoulder, so Lily assumed he had been too curious about their conversation to keep his distance.

“You don’t have to. You know my parents will let you stay as long as you like,” James insisted with the certainty of someone who must have had this conversation a hundred times.

“Yeah, but it would be awkward to bring home all the birds I plan on bedding this summer if I’m still with Mum and Dad P,” Sirius pointed out casually as if he weren’t at all ashamed that his plans for the summer seemed to include nothing more than having sex with as many girls as possible. Of course, that would be because he wasn’t at all ashamed.

Once, Lily had thought James Potter to be the proudest person she had ever met. That was before she had gotten to know Sirius Black, whom she had yet to see show even the slightest hint of shame.

“So, you think you want to come?” James asked, turning his attention back to her and away from Sirius.

“To your house.” Lily repeated. “With the four of you.”

“Yeah, it’ll be fun. We’ve got loads of plans.” He let go of his trunk and set his bag atop it, turning to her towards her as e launched into a detailed list of all the potentially illegal plans they had for the summer, but Lily wasn’t paying attention. 

Here, she had thought that he had finally cottoned on, figured out that she fancied him, and decided to make a move. She didn’t know why she had allowed herself to believe that as he had shown, time and time again, that he was oblivious to any and all of her attempts to flirt with him.

He was still telling her his plans when she stepped in front of him and cut him off by throwing her arms around his neck and launching herself up on the very tips of her toes to kiss him. He froze, his arms around her but not touching her, hands still mid-dramatic-gesture.

When she pulled back, his eyes were wide behind his glasses and he was staring at her as if he couldn’t believe such a thing had happened to him. She only hoped it was a favourable reaction and not a negative one.

Dropping back down onto the balls of her feet and sliding her arms free from him, it wasn’t difficult at all to ignore everyone staring at them when he, seemingly unintentionally, leaned forward after her. He made a funny picture, his arms stiff and outstretched, his hands flung out and frozen in an explosive gesture, his back and neck bent down towards her.

Face flushed, she grinned up at him. There was no way in hell he could misinterpret her interest in him now.

“Maybe we could hang out just the two of us at some point.” When he nodded stiffly, his mouth open and eyes still wide, she laughed and shook her head, backing away from him. “Just write me, okay?”

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away from him to search out her parents in the crowd.


End file.
